Wolf
by FallenSurvivor'sBestie
Summary: Not all Werewoves are evil, certainly not Mister Wolf. So when he is sent into the forest, he gets into quiet a bind. SMUTTY, NOT FOR CHILDREN


**So, I really don't know where this came from, but since I have had MAJOR WRITER's BLOCK with my other stories, I thought, why the hell not.**

** This is set in the 1600's around the time we had the first recoding of the story. So yeah, enjoy,**

** NOT FOR CHILDREN, SMUT INSIDE….**

Mark was tired. He had been thrown from his pack because he refused to marry the Alpha's daughter, and now he was working as a woodsmen/huntsmen for the villagers who lived near the forest that he now ran free in.

They were welcoming of him since he has protected and helped them, but he was still so lonely. None of his own kind, or even other creature that truly understand him was near.

He was an Alpha breed, midnight werewolf that had no one.

"Mister Wolf?" One of the little village children asked. They had no fear of him, especially this one whom he pulled from an icy river three winters previous.

He was kept a secret from the main government and were hunters, so everyone called him Mister Wolf, never mentioning his trueness to the title.

"Yes?" He was currently chopping wood for the Hollick Family.

"This nice lady asked if you could get her a deer." The boy smiled that big buck toothed grin and Mark's eyes rose to a small woman in a dress, boots on her feet. He could see her delicate hands, but her face was hidden by the hood of her red cloak.

"I will pay you well, Mister Wolf." Her voice sounded pretty, but Mark had never seen anyone with her color skin around here before.

"I will have it for you in the morning of tomorrow." He bowed and she nodded, leaving with a basket on one arm.

"Who was she?" He asked the boy but the kid shrugged.

"All I know is that she is really pretty." The boy then ran off to play with the other kids as Mark set off through the woods.

He has never changed in front of any human. And he wants to keep it that way.

Just before he changed he heard a twig snap and then felt like he had fallen off a cliff and landed on his head, he choked and the pain bloomed over his skull and darkened his sight. Everything spun then he hit the ground.

Darkness over took him.

.

.

.

Mark woke up, his head pounding. "I'm sorry I hit you so hard, I guess I was scared, but you must understand how important it is that I need you functioning properly." It was a woman's voice, where had he heard it before?

Opening his eyes, he looked around and found the woman from earlier, her red hood drown over her face as before. He licked his lips with a dry tongue before she pulled a cup from her basket and filled it in the stream nearby. It was dark, night, the only light coming from three large candles sitting on a nearby rock.

She brought him to a small clearing where a stream ran through and a willow stood as a curtain. He had slept here many times to hide from the weather. And now it was going to hide them from the outside as she…did whatever she was going to do.

"I'm sorry for the rough treatment, but it's been so long, and I need this. You of course won't understand, but worry not, I will not kill you. In fact I think you will enjoy this. I can care less for many of the males in my village, so when it came time to…find a husband, I was not satisfied with the pool I got pick from. So you see, since the males don't care or come near the females of my village after pregnancy, I thought I would just seduce a man myself and carry his child. I was actually on my way home, fruitless, and unsatisfied with the pick when I stopped for food and then…well the gods must smile on me for finding you." She helped him drink the cool water after she added something. "Just medicine."

"So you are going to force me to in pregnant you?" He felt much better after the drink. When he tried to move his hands, he found them tied to one of the giant roots of the willow tree. Shit, he was at her mercy. "I am not that kinda person to say, 'let's make love, after you knock me out and tie me up."

She giggled, "I said I was sorry, but please, I will never bother you again after this." She unclipped her cloak and let it fall to the ground, and…wow.

"Oh, why must you do this to a poor man like me, first send me off, knock me out, then reveal that you are some beautiful witch." He groaned, but she blushed.

"I am not a witch, but thank you, no one has called me beautiful before." She sighed. "I took a potion, when I started my travels, it was made by the witch of the mountain so that I will have to reach climax and feed on yours or undergo severe pain to ensure that I complete my quest. I know this is not ideal, but as I said, you will never me bothered by me ever again after tonight."

Mark heard enough, the stupid girl should go through her pain. Then again, she was like him, alone. He looked at the ropes, she didn't know what he was or that he could easily escape this. And there was a reason why Were's never mated with human's. To climax, they must take their wolf form, the term unleash the beast came from this. To reproduce with a human woman could easily kill her.

"Look, I know you need this, but you could get several hurt." He whispered, but then she simply smiled shyly.

"I know what I am about to do, But you must understand that I am a virgin too, so please let me do all the work." She started towards him.

"No you don't understand, I-" He wanted to tell her that he could kill her, pierce her uterus, as so many other wolves have down to human women. But she just knelt and gently pulled his shirt from his pants. He tried to move, to stop her, but he couldn't.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot, along with pain meds, I put a, well, it will make you compliant and perform better." She was blushing furiously, and oh did it add to her lustrous beauty, but for her own sake, she needed to stop.

As she pulled down his pants a little, revealing his length, she gasped. "I never seen one so-"

"Please, don't, you need to understand how dangerous this is for you." He gritted out as he watched her un lace the top of her dress, just to show him her bosom. Again the red returned to her face and Mark blushed too as he gazed at her flesh.

"I will be fine, it's just my virginity." She whispered and stared at him with half lidded dark eyes. He felt the lust from her stare as desire shot down to his man hood.

"N-" She sat on his thighs and reached a delicate hand out to caress him.

"You are big, I hope you fit." She bit her lower lip and Mark whimpered, he wanted to have her, but he didn't want to kill her. If only she was a were.

"Don't-" to late, she lifted her skirt only enough so she could slide forward and take him in her hand again. He honestly couldn't see her legs because of the darkness and how she would place her skirts. He felt himself where her thighs met.

And boy was she wet.

She moaned softly as she rubbed his firm muscle over her dripping folds, before letting her weight spear her on him.

She bit back a cry, but Mark could see the tears on her face. However, at the moment, he was thinking about how tight, warm and wet she was.

It had really been too long since he has been with a woman, and for a moment he forgot his concern as he was taken into a warmth so fiery and right…he just wanted to stay there, buried in the paradise of a woman.

"You," he was panting like a, well, like a dog, but that was entirely lust that was making him do this. "have to stop, for your own good, please." He huffed, but she just shivered and slipped down on him a little more.

He could feel hot juices flowing down his still exposed member, and he guess by the smell of it, that some of that was her virgin blood.

"No, I need this." She whimpered, obvious pain in her voice and eyes as she looked into his startlingly blue eyes.

"You will regret this." He tried to sound angry, but this was just too good to hate. And then she did it, slipped down that last inch, she had taken him all in, a feat in and of itself, but this was half the battle.

She breathed deeply, willing the pain away, and Mark waited patiently for her to start moving, focusing himself on not climaxing, on freeing himself and leaving this stupid girl alive and humiliated.

Then she moved and all thought was lost.

She groaned out and nearly collapsed on his chest, but caught herself by placing her palms on the large bulging muscles. She kept rolling her hips, and he fought to remain in control of himself.

He tried to stay focused, but she started moving faster, never rough when she rose and fell on him.

"It's okay, just rela-" her breath hitched and she stopped for a moment. That moment broke him.

He let the beast take over, fur growing over him and ripping his shirt and some of his pants. They would make a movie about clothes tearing one day, he was sure.

The ropes snapped and she only had time to gasp before he rolled them over. His face didn't turn into a wolf's but his eyes glowed in the darkness, and his fangs grew sharper.

However, when he took on the semi form of his wolf, his entire body still grew.

She was moaning loudly, before a sharp cry left her. "You're bigger, how-" He could see the tears in her eyes as he thrust deeply into her warmth. He may kill her, he may regret this, but for this moment, he wanted the warmth she was offering, he wanted to spill his seed in her womb instead of his hand as he had done so often before.

She would cry out with each of his thrusts, becoming more beastly as he assaulted her small, quivering body with his own. He felt himself at his peak, but would not go over, he had a sudden come of sense.

He was going to kill an innocent woman. And he guessed she was still very young by her look and beauty.

And to be honest she was deliciously sweat, her scent filling him. Her silken hair matted to the sides of her face and her eyes closed. The corners of her moths were upturn. Was she enjoying this? Did this not hurt her?

He slowed and started to pull from her when she growled, not human like, but like a dog. She reached for him, and dug her nails painfully into the back of his thighs, making him react and buck forward into her.

She let out a long cry, her back arching, and he felt like the world was squeezing on his length as it burned inside her.

He couldn't stop it. All he could think was how sorry he was as he turned into a complete wolf, howling like the beast he was as he gave her her fill of his seed. He growled and howled and finally whimpered.

The woman was limp in his arms, He had killed her.

He leaned down and, as he returned to his normal form, he kissed her cheek. "I didn't want to hurt you, and now, I've killed you." He had never killed someone who didn't deserve it.

Before he could move away, her small hand rose to cup his cheek. "You didn't kill me, why would you think that?" She looked at him with confusion before grunting as she sat up. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her.

"Oh, thank the gods." He sighed. "I thought since you were a human-"

"But, I'm not." She pulled back and pulled more strings of her bodice, letting it all fall off her until she was bare before him. Her fluffy, long fox tail twitched and he reached for it.

"Oh, you're a Huldra." They were legends, more vicious and lustful then any were known, it was rare to see one none the less mate with one. He was surprised she didn't kill him, a feat that she could easily complete.

"And you're a Werewolf."

Mark started laughing, "I thought, it's just that…." He finally tilted her head back and kissed her. She squeaked in surprise. One hand was cupping her face and the other petting her soft silky tail.

When they broke apart, she was breathing fast. "What was that for?" She stayed cuddled against his chest, and he was happy, for the first time in a long time.

He had someone who understood, "Don't leave." He begged as she reached for her basket.

"What?" She started at him wide eyed. "I have to return to my village by sundown tomorrow, I must leave now."

"Than I shall come with you, I won't leave you when you hold our child, please." He tightened his grip and kissed her shoulder.

"I-, no, the villagers need you here, I will not take you from them."

"Then stay." He said as she pulled a towel from the basket and rocked forward, stumbling to her feet and whimpering. "Are you hurt?"

"Just sore." She mumbled and smiled. "You are kind, but I must at least see my parents and make the elders understand why I would be leave the safety of our village permanently, they may not let me go, to breed outside our species is a disgrace, so I must find a better reason than our…mating."

"Please, don't leave." He begged once more, and finally she walked to the water, her back to him. He watched her dip the cloth in then clean her core and thighs of blood and seed that had spilled from her.

She returned to him and kissed his cheek. "Sleep now," laying down, she waited for him to lay beside her, before both fell into a deep slumber.

.

.

.

When Mark awoke he was alone, all traces of the little Huldra gone, save a candle that he grabbed.

He sighed and became his wolf, let the beast howl out f loss of its perspective mate fleeing them both.

He ran to his home, a den, in the hollow base of a large red wood. It was cozy and one room, though he was contemplating carving up into the tree. A single circular window and door were the only things to tell you that it was a home. He found his other set of clothes and donned them, before falling asleep on his bed of animal pelts in despair at his lost woman.

.

.

.

Mark had just left the Brocken House, it was Christmas eve, and the villagers had invited him to the Eves dinner, he a key person in the lives. And he gladly accepted, happy to be with others on the cold howling night.

But now he was returning to his den, his fur warming him. As he neared the tree, he found something was very wrong.

There was a light on inside his den.

He raced inside and shut the door, growling before he smelled it. "Red?" He asked, it was the only name he could give the Huldra, her red cloak burned into his mind.

"Red? Only my sister calls me that." The woman whispered in his ear, and he spun around. She was leaning against his closed front door in nothing but ribbons that were strategically placed over her body to entice him, but not show him everything.

"I thought you wouldn't come back?" He whispered, turning into his human form and taking her small body into his arms.

"Merry Christmas, I hope you like your present." She petted his shoulder and back as she pulled away to look at him.

"And what would be better than you?"

"I'm wearing ribbon, aren't I?" She smiled evilly, "Now, will you unwrap me?"

"Gladly," He grinned and grabbed one of the ends of the red ribbon. "I'm Mark."

"Maddy, or Red as you called me." She smiled sheepishly. "We're really going to do this?"

"Yes, I'll never leave you." He kissed her again. "Now, to get reacquainted." He lifted her into his arms . "You and I have a lot to learn about each other."

He dropped her to the furs and pulled off the ribbons, before laying over her, "Now, it is my turn to make love to you."

"Oh, well, we just need to be awake to see Santa." She laughed, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Well, I still must get pregnant." That was all she had time to get out before he went to loving her.

.

.

.

"Mark?" Maddy asked as she looked at him. "The baby's crying." She whispered and he nodded, rolling over to collect their infant from its cradle. Currently Maddy was laying on her side as she was heavily pregnant with their second offspring.

Taking his son in his arms he let a rumbling purr escape him and soon he was beside his wife once more.

"What were you thinking about?" She yawned and he petted her shoulder.

"About when we first met."

"I remember that I hit you to hard."

"I was dehydrated I told you." He grunted, but was smiling, both knew that she put him out cold.

"Whatever you say Mister Wolf." She sounded tired and he kissed her again. "Goodnight Mark."

"Goodnight Missus Wolf." He watched her sleep as his free hand ran over her bulging stomach, the cloth over it was cool compared to the warmth underneath.


End file.
